


tired. toxic. beautiful.

by bousnii



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, confidence issues, self worth issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bousnii/pseuds/bousnii
Summary: It’s a matter of toxicity versus beauty.Beauty fades and poison infects.





	tired. toxic. beautiful.

He’s so tired. God, he’s so tired. 

Tired. Tired. Tired. 

Is that his new middle name? 

No it can’t be, it’s already established that his middle name is Toxic. 

Toxic. Toxic. Toxic. 

That what he is. It has to be true. That’s what his ex’s called him. 

Toxic. 

With this slurred words and bruised knuckles.

Toxic. 

With his blood stained teeth and lifeless eyes.

Toxic. 

With his skinny wrists and ink stained hands.

Tox-

“...tired. Babe, you’re just tired, let’s go to bed.”

But he can’t taint him too. Not him.

He’s too-

Beautiful. 

With his curly hair and flawless skin. 

Beautiful. 

With his sincere smile and gentle hands. 

Beautiful. 

With his sparkling eyes and kind words. 

Way too kind to be said to someone like him.

Someone toxic. 

Someone that’s a mess. 

“Alexander, come on,”

He’ll ruin him just like the others. 

He won’t bring tears to these eyes. 

He won’t have sobs shake this body. 

He won’t cause this man pain. 

He won’t. He won’t. He won’t. 

“I can’t, I have to finish this,” 

Coldness seeps from his voice, dripping like venom. 

Like toxic venom. 

His guard is up and his love knows.

Knows that he’s tired, that’s he’s ruined, that he’s mean. 

He should have accepted this by now, but it still hurts to see the disappointmented look seep into that stunning face. 

Stunning. 

Stunin.

Stun. 

It feels like he’s been hit with a stun gun. 

Panic seeps through his blood stream and makes it way into his brain; implanting insecurities next to happy memories. 

He refuses to poison this man too. 

He’s made of deadly poison. 

He’s just toxic. 

He’s just a hurricane, a natural disaster. 

He’s just a ticking time bomb. 

He’s just scrappy words in a waterlogged notebook. 

He’s just…

Tired.


End file.
